Child seats are removable seats for seating and restraining children riding in a vehicle. Types of child seats include rearward-facing child seats, forward-facing child seats, combination seats that can face rearward or forward, and booster seats. Rearward-facing, forward-facing, and combination child seats include a harness for restraining the child occupant. Booster seats rely on the seatbelts included with the vehicle. Child seats may be held in place by the seatbelt of the vehicle and/or may include tethers for attaching to tether attachment brackets of the vehicle.
Vehicles include lower and upper tether attachment brackets. The lower tether attachment brackets are located between the seat bottom and the seatback. The upper tether attachment brackets are located on one of a ceiling of the vehicle behind the seat; a rear shelf if the vehicle is a sedan; a back wall if the vehicle is a pickup truck; a back side or underside of the seat if the seat is reinforced; or a floor behind the seat if the vehicle is a station wagon, hatchback, minivan, or sport utility vehicle.